


Moonlight and Snowflakes

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ghost Fred Weasley, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nightmares, Party Games, Post-War, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: When Harry returned to Hogwarts after the war he promised himself that he'd enjoy his last year there; that this year would be different for once.But never had he expected for it toreallyhappen, and especially not like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you drarryismymuse for your help with the beta! 💜 ILY!

“Harry! Wake the fuck up now or we’ll be late to King’s Cross. I’m not flying to Hogwarts again in a fucking car that’s trying to kill us just because you want to sleep in!”

 

“Ronald Weasley watch your language and be nice! He’s right though, Harry, we are already late, now get up so we can leave.”

 

Harry groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head—oh what a blessing his two best friends were. 

 

As promised though, they  _ had _ let him sleep as long as they could. Tomorrow they would be back at Hogwarts for their eighth year and he wouldn't get a chance to sleep this long again for the next couple of weeks, so it was all he had been doing the last couple of days: sleeping as much as he could. Memories of the war kept him awake all night, but as day broke he was usually able to fall asleep. 

 

That would become a problem at Hogwarts, but he hadn’t thought twice when McGonagall visited them at the Burrow to invite them back to complete their final year. 

 

He didn't want to become an Auror anymore but he had no idea what else he could do, so he had said yes before she could even finish her sentence. Hermione accepted straight after him and so, with that, Ron also agreed even if he hadn’t really wanted to go back to school—he hadn’t left Hermione’s side since the war ended, so he was coming with them.

 

As he came down from his room in the Burrow, Molly was already waiting for him, a smile on her face. 

 

“Harry my dear! Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are already outside. Everything packed? If you've forgotten something just owl us and we’ll send it to you,” she said, before looking sceptically at him. “And Harry? Please, for once in your life, just do what makes you  _ happy, _ yes? You’ve earned it. And if that means you want to blow up a toilet, just do it. But don't tell George I’ve said that! Just have fun at Hogwarts this year.” 

 

“Yeah, I'll try my best.” Harry said with a grin before he walked towards the door to join the others. 

 

Mrs. Weasley followed him and hugged them all goodbye, with tears in her eyes that she desperately tried to blink away. 

 

It was hard to leave the Burrow. Molly had taken Hermione and him in after the final battle and told them that her home would be their home for as long as they wanted to stay. 

 

She was with them when they woke up screaming from nightmares, taking them in her arms and telling them not to worry, just like a mother would do. 

 

When Harry thanked her after one particularly bad night for being like a mother to him she had just smiled and said she had been his mother since the day he had befriended Ron and that nothing would ever change that. After that Harry sat there and cried for a long time. Finally having someone who cared, a real family, was just too overwhelming for him. From that day on he had called her mum and she smiled every time he did so, it was a good thing for both of them. 

 

“Have fun at Hogwarts kids! Don’t do anything stupid, stay away from trouble, and study hard! Now off with you or you won’t make it on time. I don’t want to get another owl like the last time my kids missed the train!” 

 

With a chorus of “bye Mum!” they got into Hermione’s new car and drove off to King’s Cross station. 

 

“Why does everyone feel the need to remind me of our second year today?” Harry grumbled as he leaned back into his seat. 

 

“Mate you know why… It’s our last year and we finally have no other problems to take care of. Looking back at our record of dumb shit that has happened it's the next logical thought that we would totally fly this car to Hogwarts if we missed the train…”

 

Harry laughed. Yes, Ron was right, but what could happen this year? The only thing Harry could think of is that he'd probably fall asleep in one of his classes because he didn't sleep the night before. And if that ended up being his only problem he would enjoy his last year at Hogwarts more than any other.

 

When they entered platform 9 ¾ everyone stared at them for a few seconds, but it wasn’t as bad as Harry thought it would be; there was no cheering and clapping and nobody came for an autograph. Probably because most of the people here had kids that fought with them in the battle, or they themselves had come to fight and they knew what it had been like just a few months back. 

 

Nobody bothered him on his way through the crowd; some gave him a small nod or a mumbled “Mr. Potter” that made his face glow red but otherwise they entered the Hogwarts Express without any incident that made him wish the earth would swallow him right then and there. 

 

Finding an empty compartment, they stored their luggage away and sat down to wait for the train to depart. 

 

“See, we totally made it in time. There was no need to stress me this much!” Harry sighed. 

 

“Yeah mate, but if we hadn't we'd have been late, and I’m pretty sure Hermione wouldn’t let us fly her car to Hogwarts,” Ron said, grinning. 

 

“That's right I wouldn’t! I’m not even sure why I agreed to let Arthur drive it back to the Burrow when he’s done with work today… He’ll probably meddle with the poor thing till we come back for the holidays.”

 

“Hermione, a car is not a poor thing, it’s just a car. It doesn't have feelings.”

 

“Yeah Ronald, tell that to the wild Ford Anglia that lives in the Forbidden Forest; let’s see what he thinks about it.”

 

“For fucks sake honey, I swear by Merlin’s saggy balls if you pull something like the SPEW stunt on cars I’m going to leave this planet!” 

 

“Language Ronald!” Hermione scolded him, but she couldn't hide the small smile over Ron's outrage. 

 

Harry nearly burst from suppressed laughter, wise enough to not get between them as they bickered back and forth for a few minutes until the door of their compartment slid open and Luna stepped in, followed by Neville. 

 

“Hello friends,” she chimed as she flopped down next to Ginny. “How was your time at the Burrow? I travelled with father the whole break looking for new creatures for the first print of the Quibbler once our house is rebuilt. It was so much fun! I found some really great ones; I can’t wait to tell you all about them!”

 

Neville sat down next to her, cradling some kind of strange plant that reminded Harry of the horrible  _ Mimbulus Mimbletonia _ incident a few years back, and Harry couldn't help but worry a bit. 

 

Neville caught his look and started to snicker. “No need to worry Harry, this one  _ really _ is completely harmless this time. Unless you decide to eat it… I cultured it myself but I haven’t got a name for it yet. This plant is a real treasure and I want to show it to Mrs. Sprout as soon as I have a chance.”

 

Harry wasn't fully convinced and decided he would make sure to stay as far away as possible from this plant for the rest of the year, but he sent Neville a smile and tried to seem relaxed. 

 

The train started moving and by the time the trolley witch came along Ginny, Neville and Luna were busy talking about Luna’s field trip around England, Scotland and Ireland. Ron and Hermione had left them to ‘use the loo’ half an hour ago and Harry stared out the window, just seconds away from sleep. 

 

They bought their share of sweets and ate it, sharing with Ron and Hermione when they came back some time later, slightly rumpled and with red faces. 

 

“Are you two sure you’ll be able to join the feast tonight?” Harry asked them with a dirty grin. “Must be a really bad constipation you two have, giving the time it took for you two to come back from the  _ ‘toilet’ _ .”

 

“Oh shut up  _ chosen one _ , you're just jealous you haven’t found your prince charming by now.” Ron snickered. 

 

Neville grinned, “I thought you and Ginny were an item. What’s that about a prince? Have you got something to tell us Harry?”

 

“Oh shut up you…” for the second time today he thought about the blessing his friends were. “Yes, if you must know, I had a lot time to think and do ‘other’ things while celebrating the fact that I am still alive and I came to the conclusion that I might be gay.” 

 

Harry looked over at Ginny, still ashamed he hadn't realized that minor detail about himself earlier so he could have spared her the waiting. But she was totally okay with it, she even seemed happy about their parting. 

 

It had happened after a long night with a shared bottle of firewhisky; they came out as two separate people but even closer than before. And Harry had learned a few things about her as well: for example, that she was bisexual and that she knew how to knit. It was a great night, a night that started as one of the hardest he had ever had but turned out to be one of the best in the end. He loved her even more than he had before, he just hadn't noticed that this love was something different. 

 

“I’m sure Dean and Seamus will throw a big ‘welcome to the cool kids club’ party for you when they find out,” Neville said. 

 

At that they all burst out laughing. 

 

Yes, it was a great idea to come back. Fuck the war—Hogwarts was his home and he was happy to be here with his friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

When they arrived at Hogsmeade they all were suddenly tense. Harry knew everyone had the same questions in mind: What would Hogwarts look like now? What would it be like, when they walked through the halls where they had lost so many friends just a few months back?

 

They walked to the carriages in silence, knowing nearly everyone would see the thestrals this year. 

 

Reaching the path that led to Hogwarts, they found a small crowd gathered there already staring in horror at the creatures in front of them. 

 

Nobody wanted to make the first move, nobody wanted to take the final steps, so Harry decided it would be best if he went first. Walking slowly up to one of the carriages he petted the thestral, and as he sat the other students reluctantly followed his example. 

 

“That was really nice of you, Harry.” Luna smiled at him. “Most of them have only heard of them but never seen one. They are scared of the stories they heard but they will always follow your lead. I truly believe thestrals are magnificent creatures. Now that everyone can see them as they really are I have the hope that maybe they’ll also see the big heart they have, what do you think?”

 

He wasn’t sure what he should say, thinking she wasn't only speaking of the thestrals here, so he just smiled at her as the carriages started to move. 

 

Upon taking a curve they could see Hogwarts for the first time since they had left after the battle and Harry shivered. A few months back, Hogwarts looked more like a ruin than a castle, but now it looked even more beautiful than it had all those years back when he first laid his eyes on it. 

 

The windows of every tower were flooded with lights in all the colours of the four houses and from time to time glittering sparks shot up from the grounds towards the sky to welcome them back. It was really beautiful to watch. 

 

Arriving at the Entrance Hall, Harry had a lump in his throat and Hermione was crying in Ron’s shoulder; even Ginny’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

 

There were no signs left of the war that had its climax right there where they stood that very moment. Taking the lead again they entered the Great Hall to sit at their tables. 

 

On his way in Harry looked around and immediately noticed that beside the entrance the whole wall was covered in some sort of huge blankets. Wondering why, he sat down and waited for the feast to begin. 

 

When the students got quiet, Headmistress McGonagall led the first years in for the sorting ceremony. 

 

Harry smiled at the big eyes staring in wonder at what they saw, reminding him of the first time he had stepped into the Great Hall with so much awe that he could still feel it to this day. It was like a shadow through time, a real dream come true eight years ago, and he knew he'd do everything he could so they would have the best time of their lives here at Hogwarts. 

 

They gathered around the front and the Hat started to sing:

 

“Many years back in time, you weren’t born at all, 

there was a boy that started to spread hatred through my Hall.

He never loved, he never laughed, he didn't care at all, 

he grew up in the strong belief that he could never fall. 

He brought us war, he brought us death, he cut us all apart, 

until he died right here one day where you have played your part. 

 

Now listen close to what I say dear wizards young and old, 

what the past has given us, the story has been told. 

It’s our time to reunite, to stand side by side together, 

what happened here should be forgiven, you should make it better. 

 

Fill the places, laugh out loud and fix the broken pieces, 

until the love of life and joy suddenly increases. 

Hear my song of unity and think about it now, 

I’m sure you know that I am right, you’ll manage it somehow.”

 

The hat was silent again, but this time there was no applause; the truth still too painful for them. The message was clear: stop fighting, stop the hate, and come together as one. 

 

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, he had heard the rumors that not many of them would come back but he was surprised to see that most of the house had joined them at Hogwarts. 

 

He immediately spotted Pansy Parkinson. Head held high, she stared everyone down who dared to look her way. Next to her sat Malfoy, who had been declared free of all charges after Harry stepped up at his trial to speak for him. He looked a bit sick and held his head bowed down so nobody could really look at him. Somehow he must have felt Harry’s eyes on him because suddenly his head snapped up and he stared at him for a few seconds, his brows furrowed, a strange look on his face Harry had never seen before—before looking back down at the table a second later. 

 

Not knowing what he should think of the strange behaviour of his former nemesis, Harry looked back to the front where Headmistress McGonagall had stepped up and eyed the tiny first years. 

 

“I will now call out your names, when you hear yours you will come up here and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,” she said, gesturing at the four tables. “When you’ve been sorted you will sit down at the tables with your new housemates. Let’s begin.”

 

After the sorting, McGonagall sat down at her place with the other professors and started the feast by clapping her hands two times. 

 

Suddenly the tables were full of food and Ron let out a loud groan. “Finally! I’m starving. I swear by Merlin I only came back for the food. After nearly a year on the run without much to eat I’m in need of the food here!” With that, he shovelled everything he could reach onto his plate and started to eat as if he hadn’t eaten in years. 

 

“Yeah, Ron, it doesn’t seem that you lost any weight in that time,” Seamus called over. “But maybe you should learn how to cook to prevent such things.”

 

Hermione snickered, “I’ve told him the same; he really never shuts up about his near death experiences eating the food I cooked for them. I mean it really wasn’t good, but it wasn’t that bad either. We just had a few days in between where we truly had nothing to eat but when you listen to him it sounds like we didn’t eat all year.”

 

Ron looked betrayed at Hermione’s words, his mouth stuffed with so much food that he couldn't answer, and they all started to laugh and fill their own plates. 

 

After the feast McGonagall stood up again for the speech they all knew had to come. 

 

“Now that we’ve all eaten I want to say a few words and explain a few changes before you go off to bed. First of all, welcome back to Hogwarts! I’m happy to see all of you here tonight. The first years must know that the forest on the Hogwarts grounds is forbidden for anyone that hasn’t got a great wish to die. And I want to remember a few older students that this ‘anyone’ includes them as well.” Harry could swear her eyes fell on him at that and he snorted. He had no plans to go anywhere near it this year. 

 

“At the end of next month we will have a small feast to remember those who died. The families of everyone who fought in the war will also be invited, along with our new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. If you’re wondering what is behind that blanket you’ll have to wait until Saturday evening. I’m also happy to announce that we have added an extra year for every student who feels the need for it over the coming six years so you will have the opportunity to get the same education as everyone else before you, beginning this year with our first year eight students and ending whenever you decide that it isn’t needed anymore.” At that a few students applauded, Hermione one of the loudest. 

 

“Our eight years are all of age by now,” looking around she focused on Harry's year, “so you’ll have different rules because of that: you are allowed to leave the grounds after classes as often as you want and there will be no such thing as a curfew at all, as long as you are able to behave yourself. If not, we will change that rule again. Because there is no space in the house dorms for a year eight class we made you your own space in one of the towers. The rooming situation has changed as well, there will be only two beds in one room and you will share your rooms with a student of a different house, for the sake of unit.” At that a loud groan went through the Great Hall. 

 

“Yes, yes I know, but you will get used to it. Please be a good example for younger students by getting along and not killing each other. There are name tags on your doors so you don't have to fight over the rooming situation—and there will be no changes. 

Now off to bed, I’ll see you in the morning. Good night. Again, I really am very happy to have you all here with us.”

 

They all stood, not sure where to go, when the Headmistress called them to her side. “Eight years, I will escort you to your dormitories. Please follow me.”

 

While walking up to one of the towers Harry had never visited before, they started to talk quietly. 

 

“I wonder who decided who would be rooming together,” Hermione said. 

 

“I have a bad feeling about this love… If our good old Dumbledore had his fingers in this situation we are truly fucked. And I’m sure he did…” 

 

Harry could only agree. He also had a bad feeling about this. Not only could he not sleep, but now he had to share a room with somebody who probably would have no idea why he’d wake up every night screaming like he was about to die. Great, super great…fucking eighth year. 

 

They reached a portrait of a knight in shining armor and McGonagall stopped in front of it. 

“Your password is ‘Phoenix’, have a good time and try to not kill each other. Good night.” With that she turned on her heel and left them alone. 

 

They entered the common room and looked around. It was a big room and the main color theme was dark violet; there was a big fireplace on one side, together with many sofas, loveseats and armchairs stuffed with pillows in the four house colours. On the other side was a study place with bookshelves, desks and chairs. Old runes in the floor told them that there was some kind of magic spun around this area, probably a variation of Muffliato to shield it from noises. 

 

There was only one door to exit the common room so Harry walked towards it. He was tired and wanted to go to bed, even if he wasn't entirely sure he really wanted to find out with whom he had to share his room. 

 

Ron and Hermione flopped down on one of the sofas when he waved them good night to search for his room. 

 

In the end, he had to climb up the whole fucking tower to find it. By the time he had reached the top, he was quite annoyed, why for Merlin’s sake did  _ he _ have to climb all these stairs? As if this castle didn’t have enough stairs he had to climb all day, now he had to climb even more just to go to bed. It was with a bit of a delay that he registered the other name under his own. 

 

-Harry J. Potter-

 

-Draco L. Malfoy-

 

Oh hell no. 

 

No. No. No. No. No! Well at least he didn’t have to worry about his nightmares now. There was no way he could sleep with that— _ did he just think pretty!? _ —ponce in his room. But if he really did manage to get some sleep here he didn’t have to worry about his earlier concern that his roommate would have no idea why he woke up screaming himself hoarse. Malfoy would know why. That was the only positive thing that came with him as a roommate.

 

He entered his room and looked around. It was a really beautiful room. There were big windows all around and the beds were bigger than the ones back in Gryffindor tower. Malfoy wasn’t in their room when Harry arrived so he claimed the bed on the far side of the door and walked over to unpack his trunk and get ready for bed. 

 

He had just finished unpacking when the door opened and a pretty pissed off Malfoy entered the room. Turning his back to Harry, he rummaged through his trunk until he found what he was looking for, climbed into his bed, and with a harsh flick of his wand closed the curtains around it. 

 

“Nice to see you too Malfoy and a pleasure talking to you.”  _ Git _ . Harry couldn't help it, he had to make a comment if Malfoy behaved like that. As if it was Harry’s fault they had to share a room. 

 

“Shut the fuck up Potter,” Malfoy snapped, and Harry snickered. 

 

If that was the worst it would get then he could manage a year with the blond git in the same room. 

 

“Your wish is my command, sleep tight Malfoy.” 

 

A stressed out groan from Malfoy’s bed made him snicker again as he climbed into his own bed and closed the curtains around it. A silent  _ Muffliato _ cast on the curtains made him hope he wouldn’t wake Malfoy up in the middle of the night, but Harry knew better—even if the spell worked the whole night, sooner or later it would happen. 

 

He laid his glasses on top of the pillow beside him and shoved his wand under it, turning to his side to wait to fall into a restless sleep. 

 

_ He was in the forest again with his parents, Remus and Sirius, but they didn't talk to him like they did on that day back then. No. They were screaming at him, telling him what a disappointment he was, asking why they had died for him if he couldn't even manage to kill Voldemort before he killed so many innocent people. They screamed and shouted about how ashamed they were to call him their son and godson. And he could do nothing but stand there, unable to move, while crying and listening to their screaming taunts and curses.  _

 

_ “My son will grow up without his parents because of you!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

 

_ “You are a shame to the name Potter!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry dad, I’m sorry!”  _

 

_ “Don’t call me your father! Look at you, standing here and crying like a baby. Why don’t you go and get yourself killed. You are worthless, Harry.” _

 

_ “Listen to James, stop killing innocent people Harry!” _

 

_ “But mum I haven’t killed anyone. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” _

 

_ “Look at us Harry, look at me. I am dead because of you! As your godfather I felt obligated to come to your rescue and I wish I hadn't. You killed us all Harry, we are all dead because of you, all the kids back at Hogwarts are dead because of you! You killed them!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” _

 

Harry woke with a scream, sobbing into his pillow as his body shook uncontrollably. The nights with this dream were always the worst.

 

When he finally calmed down it felt like hours had passed. He was so tired he couldn't even think straight anymore; sleep overtook him as he continued to sniffle silent tears away. 

 

The next morning Harry felt like shit and probably didn't look much better either. The  _ Muffliato _ was still active and had kept every sound he made that night from Malfoy, and Harry was really thankful for that. He had slept a maximum of four hours last night and he was definitely not ready for the questioning looks he would get if the muffling spell had stopped working. 

 

After a quick shower he made his way down to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione so they could go to breakfast together. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard them coming down the stairs. 

 

“... ‘Mione, he snores louder than Neville with a cold! I can’t take that the whole year!”

 

“Oh shush Ron. Aren’t you a wizard? Ever thought about casting silencing spells around his bed?”

 

They entered the room and a quite red Ron immediately stormed to Harry’s side. “Harry! Could you please tell Hermione how bad Neville’s snoring was? I’ve got to share my room with Goyle and he is even worse! First I nearly starve for a year in some fucking forest and now I can’t sleep for another!”

 

“Ron… I’m sorry to tell you, but Hermione is right about the silencing spells. And you are also one of the worst snorers I’ve ever met. It’s way too early for me to argue about this though, could we just go down to get some breakfast and hopefully a cup of extra strong coffee so I don't fall asleep when we’re ten minutes into the first lesson?”

 

“Did you sleep at all last night Harry?”

 

“Yeah ‘Mione, no need to worry. Wasn’t that bad.” Harry knew that he couldn't successfully lie to her but thankfully didn't say a word about it. 

 

With one last worried look at him she made her way to the portrait hole to lead them down to breakfast. 

 

The first day at Hogwarts hadn't been that bad. Harry was tired but he at least had something to do and that was great. After dinner they sat in the common room, Hermione was already buried in a book and Ron was talked to Dean about his rooming problems. 

 

“Harry,” Hermione suddenly said, “you haven’t told us who you’re sharing your room with.”

 

“Yeah, uhm, it looks like I’m sharing my room with Malfoy… But it's not that bad, really. We haven't talked to each other and when I left this morning he was still in bed.”

 

“Oh no, mate, please don't...” Ron said with blank horror.

 

“Don’t what?” 

 

“Don’t obsess over him again this year. We had enough of it in sixth year, and all the years before that when I think about it. Please just let us have one year of peace at Hogwarts, not worrying about Malfoy and if he is up to something, yeah?”

 

“I wasn’t obsessed with Malfoy! And he really was up to something!” Offended, he looked over to where Malfoy sat. He looked just as tired as Harry felt today. Maybe he hadn’t slept either, just like him. 

 

Furrowing his brows, he looked back at his friends and realized Hermione was watching him. “What?” 

 

“Oh nothing. I was thinking … maybe this isn’t so bad for the two of you.” 

 

Harry took in a deep breath to tell her off but Hermione stopped him straight away. 

 

“Look, I know you’ve got quite the history together but I’m sure you could also help each other. With everything we went through I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for Malfoy, living with Voldemort in the Manor and all. I’m sure that we aren’t the only ones who came out of this totally fucked up. I still have nightmares from only one day at the Manor and he lived there. Just like the Hat said, we have to leave the past behind us. And while we’re on that topic, Harry, Pansy told me last night that she wants to talk to you. So please go to her and listen to what she wants to tell you. I promised her I’d send you her way.”

 

Harry looked over to where the Slytherins sat. Parkinson looked at him while she stroked the shining white-blond hair of Malfoy, who had his head in her lap, nearly dozing off. He gave her a small nod and jerked his head over to the door to their dormitories, showing her that he would talk to her if she came along. 

 

Looking back at Hermione he sighed. “Well better get it done now. See you guys tomorrow.” He got up and made his way towards his room. 

 

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and Pansy stepped in. 

 

“Thanks, Potter.”

 

“No problem. What is it you want to talk about Pansy?”

 

Her eyes went big at the use of her given name but she just coughed slightly and began to talk.

 

“Listen Pott… Harry, we both know we did some bad things in the past… Okay, I made more of them… but I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I did at the final battle. You have to understand that I was scared for my life and I thought it would be the easiest way to end it all if we just handed you over to them. Now I know that wasn't the right way to handle it. Hell, I knew it from the beginning, but it was easier to do that than to watch my friends die. So I really am sorry, but I need you to know that I would do the same thing again if I thought it would be the only way to save them.”

 

Harry nearly laughed at her blatant honesty. “Yeah it's okay Pansy. I did bad things to you guys too that I am sorry for. The war made us do things that we aren’t proud of and I understand your actions. I don't want any stress this year with you guys so just, uhm, let’s be friends… All of us.”

 

“Thanks Potts, friends it is. You should talk to the others too, I can't make any decisions for them, but I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun together.” She winked at him and turned to leave. 

 

“Did you really just call me Potts?” Harry called after her, but she just snickered as she made her way back down to the common room. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

The first week went well and they had a routine set by the first weekend. They would go to meals and classes in the days and in the evenings Harry would listen to Ron and Hermione bicker around until it was time for bed. He didn't sleep more than four to five hours a night and the first weekend he nearly didn't do anything other than sleep for the whole day. 

 

And by the second Friday he started to roam the castle while everyone else was already asleep or otherwise occupied. 

 

The castle was quiet at night and he enjoyed his walks just as much as sitting with Molly at the Burrow drinking tea. After about two hours he found himself in the fifth floor corridor, sitting by the little piece of swamp that was left from Fred and George.

 

He had just started to fully relax when Nearly Headless Nick came out of nowhere and startled him. 

 

“Harry my boy! No need to jump! Nice to finally see you again! How have your first weeks back at school been?”

 

“Hey Nick, they’ve been nice, thank you. How have you been since—?” 

 

“Oh I’m fine, helping the new ones find their way around and keeping Peeves away from you lot.”

 

Harry paled, “The new ones? What new ones Nick?” 

 

“Ah the new ghosts at Hogwarts, Harry. You wouldn't have seen them because the Headmistress decided it wouldn’t be good to introduce them just yet. Many people died here, we knew that we would get new ghosts that night. Don't look so stricken, boy. They are happy here and most of them won’t stay forever. We can leave when we’re ready, you know?”

 

Harry could only nod. Tears started falling as he thought of how many kids were here as ghosts.  _ What would happen if they saw him? Would they scream at him? It was his fault they all had died.  _

 

“Actually I have someone who would love to talk to you, if you want to. He’s slowly getting on my nerves and he never stops asking when he'll be able to talk to you…”

 

Harry wasn't sure if he could talk to one of the kids that lost their lives that day, but how could he say no to him? It was, after all, his fault and he had to apologize to whoever it was. “Yeah Nick, I’ll wait here just send him along.”

 

Nick smiled at him and promptly left to search for the other ghost. 

 

Harry sat there in silence, wondering what would happen next. Maybe it was one of the first years that didn't make it to the Room of Requirement in time. He wasn’t sure what would be worse: the boy screaming at him, or worshipping him for ending the war. 

 

He didn’t notice the ghost until a familiar voice spoke to him. 

 

“Why the worried face little brother? Are you scared of a few ghosts?” 

 

His head snapped up. There was Fred standing in front of him, from the freckled face to the mischievous grin he just looked the same as ever. He even wore one of his Weasley jumpers with a big F on it. Harry started sobbing as he realised this was really happening. 

 

Fred sat down next to him and waited for Harry to calm down. He couldn't do anything to help. 

 

“The portable swamp was a masterpiece of ours, don’t you think?” 

 

Harry's sobbing morphed to laughter before going very quiet. “We miss you Fred; I’m sorry you died. And now you’re stuck here for god knows how long and it’s all my fault…”

 

“First of all, it’s not your fault we died Harry, not one of us believes that. And are you joking? What better place for me to die than at Hogwarts? You should have seen Minnie McG’s face when I showed up the first time. She actually fainted and when she came back around she could only stare blankly and mumble on about pranks and chaos, absolute disaster and retirement. It was pure gold really.” He laughed so hard that he tumbled over and right through Harry and the floor. 

 

A few seconds later he was back with a grin on his face. “Sorry, I’m still learning to control that. It’s not as easy as it seems to be. How are the others doing? How is George?” At that he looked sad. 

 

“The others are fine, but we really miss you. Ron, Molly and George miss you the most. Molly doesn't sleep at night; Ron sometimes just sits there crying, but he has Hermione to take care of him. George, well, he isn’t that good. He closed your shop until next year and he barely speaks to anyone. They’re all coming to Hogwarts for the feast for the fallen. Maybe you can see them then.”

 

“Hmm, I’m sorry to hear that. I will definitely see them when they come. Do you think we could visit Ron tonight? Minnie will probably explode but I’ve waited two weeks already.”

 

“Yeah sure, but let me talk to him first. I can bring him here if you can wait, then I can talk to him on the way.”

 

“That would be great Harry. And once everything is settled I need your help with a few things that came to mind while I had to wait and float around.” The mischievous grin was back on Fred’s face and the sight of it made Harry truly happy for the first time in a long while. 

 

He found Ron sleeping on one of the sofas as he entered their common room, Hermione sat by his head reading a book. She looked up as he stepped in front of them. 

 

“What happened Harry? You look really happy about something, I haven’t seen you like this in ages.”

 

“I will tell you later ‘Mione, but right now I’ve got to take Ron with me.”

 

“You should let him sleep Harry, he had a bad episode today and he’s just fallen asleep now…”

 

“You know I wouldn’t wake him if it wasn’t important.”

 

He leaned down and carefully shook Ron awake. 

 

“Huh? Wha’s the matter ‘arry? Did something happen?” With a yawn, he sat up and blinked a few times. 

 

“Nothing bad happened.Just get up I need to show you something!”

 

At Harry’s tone he jumped up, suddenly wide awake. “I haven’t heard you this excited since you found that bloody Mirror, so it must be good. Let’s go, but make it quick; I want to go to bed tonight.”

 

As they walked towards the fifth floor Harry didn't know where he should start. 

 

“Listen Ron, the thing I want to show you, it’s complicated… I'm very happy that I've found it but I’m also really sad about it. Uhm the thing is … it’s not a thing, it's a someone, but I promise you that this isn’t a bad joke or anything, okay?”

 

“Oh for fucks sake Harry spit it out already. Who is it we’re meeting.”

 

“Mh, I sat at the swamp Fred and George made and Nearly Headless Nick came my way. He talked a bit of showing the new ones around, because of the war Hogwarts has a few new ghosts…” 

 

“Yeah ‘Mione talked to me about it. She wondered why we haven’t seen some of the new ones. So many people died, I don’t know why I hadn’t thought about the new ghosts earlier… So who is it you’ve met, Harry?”

 

Harry stopped and looked directly at him “It’s Fred, Ron. Fred is waiting for you at the swamp.”

 

Ron’s eyes widened and filled with tears. He jumped at Harry to give him a bone crushing hug and with a whispered “Thank you!” he ran off to the fifth floor, leaving Harry behind. 

 

He turned around and went back to the common room and sat down next to Hermione. 

 

“Where is Ron, Harry? Will you tell me what happened?”

 

“I saw Fred at his and George’s swamp and he told me to get Ron. When I told Ron he ran off to meet him. Hermione, I haven't seen him this happy for a long time.”

 

“Oh Harry!” She started crying and leaned into his shoulder. They sat there for a long time while he held the crying Hermione in his arms.

 

Ron returned to them with a big smile on his face a few hours later. He and Fred had talked about everything they could think of; they pranked Filch and made a plan of how they could carefully tell the rest of the family about Fred, beginning with Ginny tomorrow morning. Fred would wait by her bed until she woke up and then scare her nearly to death by jumping at her. Harry would be worried about it if she were anyone else, but he knew she would love it that way. 

 

The next morning they sat at the table eating their breakfast as Ginny came running in, laughing and crying all at once as she jumped at Ron. 

 

Fred had visited her. 

 

* * *

 

The weeks flew by as they settled back into the school routine. They were all tolerating their rooming situation quite well and no one had tried to kill anyone, not even Harry and Malfoy. 

 

They were on friendlier terms now but they still only spoke to each other if it was absolutely necessary. It wasn’t that easy with Pansy, since they had made their amends she was always around them, and with her the other Slytherins as well. 

 

Harry came to the conclusion that he liked them after one evening when Ron and Hermione were lost once again in one of their rooms. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace when Pansy flopped down next to him and the gaggle of Slytherins followed. They started to make fun of each other, bickering and talking about some old parties back in Slytherin in the ‘good old days’ when Pansy suddenly included him into their conversation by making fun of him. The others fell silent and after a few seconds Harry just laughed and played along. It worked like an ice breaker and from that day on he was on a friendly basis with the Slytherins. 

 

And suddenly the feast for the fallen had arrived and Hogwarts was full of people by noon. There were parents and kids, the Order was here along with Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, everyone who fought, everyone who lost a loved one in the war was here tonight. Harry was on his way down to the feast to meet the others when he passed the common room and saw the Slytherins. 

 

“If you guys don't hurry you’ll be late.”

 

“We’re not going Potts,” Pansy said. “Some of our parents are the reason why there was a war in the first place. They will not welcome us with open arms if we go down there.”

 

“Bullshit, everyone is going so you’ll go as well.”

 

“Potter why should I go down there?” Malfoy said, “I fought on the wrong side and my father is currently rotting in Azkaban for his actions in the war. Not one of us has any family left that could come here so we don't have a single reason to go down there.”

 

“Okay quit it,” Harry said as he walked towards them. “You are coming with me and I won't accept anything else.” He pulled Malfoy up and stared at Pansy. “Pans, move! Now!” 

 

“We don't even know where to sit! No one will sit in their assigned places and no one will make room for us to sit!” Pansy whined.

 

“You’ll sit with me and the Weasleys. Let’s go.”

 

Reluctantly they all stood up. Harry realised he was still holding the hand of a quite flustered Malfoy, so he quickly dropped it and looked somewhere else. 

 

They started to move towards the portrait hole as Pansy stepped up next to him and held onto his arm. “I’ve never seen Draco speechless before,” she murmured into his ear, “if I had known it would only take someone who didn't let go of his hand I would have used that years ago.” 

 

“Oh shut up, you know it wasn’t meant like that.” Pansy had the nerve to wink at him before she laughed and pulled him down to the feast. 

 

They found the Weasleys at a nearly full table, but there was enough space left for them all. With them sat half of the Order and half of Dumbledore’s Army, along with their families, and Andromeda with Teddy.

 

Harry stepped up to them. Smiling, he took Teddy in his arms. “Oh hello my baby, I’ve missed you so much! Hey guys! I brought a few more to sit with us!” He sat down with Teddy in his arms and smiled at the others to sit down with him. 

 

“Ohh Potts! Who is your little friend? I didn’t knew you had a child while you were in hiding.”

 

On the opposite side of the table Draco nearly choked on his water while Harry laughed. 

 

“No, I didn’t have a child, you gossip queen. This,” he gave Teddy a kiss on his forehead and the small baby cooed and changed his hair color into a deep shade of blue, “is Teddy Lupin. He’s my godson and lives with his granny.” 

 

“Harry my dear!” Molly smiled at him “Do you eat enough? You look way too thin.”

 

“Of course I’m eating enough mum, that is if I am quick enough to grab something before Ron eats it all.” They all laughed, even the Slytherins joined in after they saw the look on Ron’s face. 

 

After everyone had found a seat and the Great Hall was quiet in anticipation, McGonagall stood up in front of them. 

 

“Welcome to our feast for the fallen. We have invited you all here to celebrate a new beginning in wizarding society, to remember our fallen friends and family and to show you a special tribute we made in memoriam. Let us begin with the last one. The staff of Hogwarts is proud to present to you the Remembrance Wall.” 

 

At that, the blanket next to the door finally vanished and they all could see for the first time what had been behind it. 

 

There was a huge painting of Hogwarts after the war on the wall: the castle was nearly destroyed, black smoke rising into the dark sky. Then the painting changed and they watched as Hogwarts was built up again, stone by stone, until it stood there proud and stunningly beautiful. Around the painting they could see names written on the wall; the names of the fallen from the second wizarding war. The letters shone in a soft golden light; slowly moving around the wall they threw sparks of light on the floor beneath it. It was breathtaking, a real masterpiece.

 

“We hope you like it.”

 

The crowd started clapping and many of them had tears in their eyes, a few were even straight out sobbing. 

 

McGonagall sniffled as she started to speak again. “Thank you for your approval. With that, I would like you to enjoy our meal. Eat, drink and laugh for the ones we lost. Leave the past behind like many of our students have. There is no need to fight against each other anymore, we stand here as one: survivors, alive. That's all that should matter from now on.”

 

The students started cheering and clapping and suddenly the tables were filled with food. 

 

They had a great feast and everyone ate way too much but they didn't care. Harry cradled Teddy the whole time and as the small boy fell asleep in his arms he was in a deep state of peace. They talked and laughed together with the Slytherins as if it had never been different between them and as the remaining food vanished, he smiled at Malfoy, who suddenly became inexplicably flustered. 

 

“Harry? It’s time for me and Teddy to go home.” Andromeda said quietly. 

 

“Yeah okay, see you soon Drom. Take good care of him and owl me if you need anything.” 

 

He handed Teddy over and watched them as they left. As she reached the painting she stopped and conjured two white roses out of thin air and laid them on the floor. 

 

After her, many more stopped to lay down flowers or small stuffed animals as they headed out. When the Weasleys stood up to leave Ron and Ginny stopped them. 

 

“Mum, we want to show you something before you leave,” Ginny said. 

 

She and Ron pulled her and the rest of the Weasleys out of the Great Hall and took them to the fifth floor where Harry knew Fred was waiting for them. 

 

“Hey Potts, thanks for bringing us along. I never thought it possible, but it was really fun to sit with you and your family…” Pansy smiled at him. 

 

“Oy Harry, Hermione, Snakes!” Seamus shouted over to them. “We’re throwing a small party in the common room in about half an hour. When Ron and Ginny come back come up to the tower, will you? Invite George along, he looks like he could use a  _ definitely alcohol free _ party. He can sleep in my bed tonight and Apparate home tomorrow morning.”

 

Harry laughed, he knew exactly what Seamus’s  _ definitely alcohol free _ parties were like. There would be nothing other than firewhisky and a huge hangover in store for all of them. 

 

“Yeah, we’ll come as soon as they are back. Bring Luna along will you? She hasn’t got the password yet.”

 

“Yes Sir!” 

 

“Why should we join a party with the lot of you when there isn’t even alcohol to calm our nerves?” 

 

“Shut up and trust me Pans… You lot will love it.”

 

Hermione laughed at Pansy’s expression. “He’s right, Pansy, you’ll love it.”

 

They waited together for the Weasleys to come back, which they did twenty minutes later with a hysterically sobbing Molly and a grinning George. 

 

“Harry, Hermione, thank you for the nice evening. We would stay longer but I need to take Molly home.” Arthur said, the smile on his face huge. “I’m sure you’ll see us again very soon.” 

 

“Good night Arthur. Take care! George? Would you like to stay tonight? We’re throwing a ‘Finnigan style’ party in our common room. He said you can have his bed and Apparate back home tomorrow morning.”

 

“Fuck yes, Harry! I’ll stay AND bring someone with me! He’ll show me the way to your tower, see you! Bye mom, bye dad! I’m off to destroy Hogwarts tonight!” With a loud laugh, George stormed off. 

 

They escorted the Weasleys to the main entrance and wished them good night before rushing off to their tower, pulling Ginny along with them. 

 

As they entered their common room there was already loud music playing and the other students were sitting around waiting. A thrill of anticipation was in the air and as soon as Seamus saw them he began to speak with a big grin on his face. 

 

“Ladies and Gentleman of the seventh and eighth year of Hogwarts, we have gathered here tonight to celebrate our life. For this reason, I have smuggled lots of firewhisky into the sacred halls of Hogwarts over the last two weeks. Later tonight we’ll receive a visit from some very famous people everyone has heard on the wireless during the war—probably even our Slytherins here, even if they would never tell. So let the games begin! The last one standing can, as always, keep the remaining booze.”

 

Everyone started cheering and clapping as Seamus  _ Accio’d _ so much alcohol from his room that he could kill a small army with it if he so desired. 

 

Laughing, Harry realised that they were, indeed, a small army. Veterans at the age of seventeen and eighteen years. He pulled the Slytherins over to the fireplace, Hermione, Ron and Ginny following suit, and with a wordless and wandless  _ Accio _ he organised them two bottles of whisky and lots of glasses. 

 

“You Gryffindors are absolutely nutter!” Pansy said as she filled their glasses. “To life and to the nutters!” 

 

They emptied their drinks and the glasses were filled up again. 

 

An hour later nearly everyone was quite a bit tipsy when the portrait swung open and George climbed through the hole. They stared at his grinning face, and as everyone looked at him he began to shine and suddenly Fred stepped out of him. They all burst out laughing, cheering and welcoming the best pranksters of Hogwarts back home. 

 

“Freddie,” George said, “I think we should bring a bit ‘life’ to this party don't you think?”

 

“That would be your job then George, life is not really my forte anymore” 

 

Everyone doubled over laughing now. 

 

“So where is the booze? Let’s play a game!” George said. 

 

They all sat in a circle on the floor. Harry somehow ended up sitting next to Pansy on his one side and Malfoy on his other. 

 

“The first game of this sacred night will be—wait, I’m making a dramatic pause for you… Never have I ever!—to get the lot of you drunk,” Fred said. “I will be here for a long time and I want to scare the kids that will wander through this castle with tales about your actions in the war during History of Magic with the truth of how filthy you all were!” They all laughed. “Don't try to lie or I’ll haunt you the rest of your lives, and let's be honest, no one here wants that. The rules are simple, one by one you will tell us something you never did, and if someone here did that thing he or she has to drink.”

 

Neville was the first to spill a truth. “Never have I ever sicked up because I drank too much!” 

 

“We’ll change that tonight, Neville.” Ginny laughed as she took a sip, along with a few others. 

 

The game went on and slowly they all got drunk. 

 

“Never have I ever kissed the little sister of a friend” 

 

Harry drank. 

 

“Never have I ever destroyed something.” 

 

Harry drank. 

 

“Never have I ever thought about someone here while masturbating.”

 

Nearly everyone drank. 

 

Harry was suddenly aware of the Slytherins next to him, they both drank but something in Pansy’s grin told him he was missing something here. 

 

“Who were you thinking of Potts? It can't be little Miss Weasley over there because if it were you two would have been back together again by now.”

 

“None of your business Pans,” Harry said. 

 

It was Pansy’s turn now and with a wicked grin she said “Never have I thought about a boy in this room while masturbating.”

 

Harry’s face was red as he took a sip from his drink, realising Draco—no Malfoy, how much had he had to drink already—next to him did the same. He couldn't help but stare at him. 

 

“Knew it, Potts,” Pansy whispered. 

 

Not only were his old friends a goddamn blessing, his new ones appeared to be even worse… Grumbling, he thought about something he could say on his turn. Suddenly he had an idea. 

 

“Never have I ever drank Polyjuice Potion and transformed into a furry!” He said, nearly doubling over with laughter as he looked at Hermione as she was the only one who drank. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead. 

 

“I would love to hear the story behind that, Granger.” Malfoy called over to her. 

 

That made Harry and Ron scream with laughter. 

 

“Actually Malfoy, it was all yours and Harry’s fault, but that's a story I won't tell you today.” Hermione shot back. 

 

At that the blond next to him looked startled. “How could something like that be my fault if I didn’t even know about it?” he asked quietly, probably talking to himself. Harry nudged him with his elbow and laughed when he jumped. 

 

“I’ll tell you someday when you finally start talking to me, Draco.” 

 

He realised only seconds too late what he had said. Malfoy looked at him, a pink blush creeping its way over his face, and Harry couldn't help but admit to himself how beautiful the other man looked. 

 

“Never have I ever kissed the brother of a friend.” 

 

Harry went pale. 

 

Horrified, he looked over to Ron as he took a sip of his whisky. Ron saw his move and looked back at him just as horrified. 

 

“Harry no, please don’t do this to me… You can't just go around and kiss all of my siblings. Who Harry? Which one of them?” 

 

Malfoy next to him went still. 

 

“Do I really have to answer that now? 

 

“By Merlin’s balls, yes you have to!” 

 

“Okay, okay, gods Ron, chill. I, uhm, had a thing with Charlie on my birthday…but it was only messing around so you don't have to worry about him or anything like that! It probably won’t happen again.”

 

Pansy burst out laughing. “You’ve got a thing for redheads Harry. Who would have thought.” 

 

Harry looked over at Malfoy, who looked at him with a strange expression again. 

 

“Okay that was fun! I think I have enough horrible stories to tell for the next fifty years…” Fred said as he grinned at Harry. “I think we should move on to our all time favourite! We’ve had the drinking now we’ll bring the love to this room. Let’s all be kids for once in our lives—Spin the Bottle it is! You spin the bottle and have to kiss whoever the bottle chooses for you! Who’s in? It doesn't matter if it is just a quick kiss or a full-blown snogging session. We want to see you kiss!” 

 

Nobody moved, not even Ron and Hermione, so they started the game. Harry wasn't sure how much he had drunk so far but he could tell it wasn’t just a bit, otherwise he wouldn’t be that happy about snogging half of the castle. They went along the circle again, spinning the bottle and kissing whoever was on the pointing end. 

 

When it was Ron’s turn one could only say that today wasn’t his day. After the incident with Harry and Charlie the bottle landed on Malfoy and Ron went slightly green.

 

After a quick peck to Malfoy’s cheek he sat back down and emptied his whisky, shuddering. 

 

The next spectacular thing was Neville’s turn; the bottle landed between Ginny and Luna so they shot each other a grin and both of them moved over to him and snogged him half to death. Neville was beet red but looked otherwise very happy when they finished. 

 

They had been playing for nearly an hour now and Harry had kissed so many people he couldn't even remember how many it was. The best kiss he had so far was with Seamus. He put so much passion behind the kiss that Harry could only melt into it. They pulled away some time later and Seamus left Harry with a hot face and a half hard cock. He was never so thankful for his robes before. 

 

He could also remember his kiss with Pansy. She was definitely a good kisser and she snogged him half to death, laughing as she pulled away. “One day Potts, I will speak at your wedding. And on this day I will remind your husband that I kissed you before him, I’m sure he already hates me for it.” 

 

She laughed again and winked at Malfoy, who glared murderously at her. 

 

“Oh god Pansy, you really will get on my nerves for that long, won't you?”

 

“Of course I will! You said we’re friends so we are. A Slytherin never leaves a true friend, you should have thought about that before you said you want to be friends with all of us, oh chosen one.” 

 

Her wicked grin promised him she would stand to her word. How could his life have come to this? Harry asked himself. 

 

A loud “Harry!” snapped him back to reality. He stared at the bottle in the middle that was pointed at him. Pansy laughed so hard that she cried. 

 

“Who is it this time?” he asked. 

 

“You have the great pleasure to kiss me, Harry!” George said. “I’m sure if you stay behind this bottle you can snog every member of our family.” 

 

George crawled over and sat down in front of him. “Let me give my little brother a small show yes?” he purred into Harry’s ear, a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

He leaned forward to kiss Harry... but he didn’t stop there. Just like he said, it was quite a show. Somehow Harry ended up on his back, George laying on top of him, snogging him senseless. He let one hand roam through Harry's hair as the other one pinned him down by his hip. Biting down on Harry’s lip, he gasped before pulling away softly with a last small kiss to his mouth. It was so absolutely unexpected that Harry needed a few seconds to compose himself again. 

 

Sitting back up, he grinned at George. “Not bad Georgie but I have to say, it was more fun with Charlie.” 

 

Everyone, except Ron, laughed and Fred sent him a wink that made Harry cackle. 

 

After that the game died down. Fred and George decided it would be fun to roam the castle so they left with Dean and Seamus to set up pranks that would probably drive McGonagall up the wall in the morning. Ron couldn't cope with what Harry had done with his siblings in this state so he and Hermione went to bed. 

 

Harry flopped down on one of the sofas, realising he drank far more than he had expected to, while Pansy sat down next to him. 

 

“Great show Potter, those were the best rounds of ‘never have I ever’ and ‘spin the bottle’ that I’ve played my whole life.”

 

“Shush you. I’m too drunk to talk to any of you. Oh gooooood, I think I am not able to climb all those stairs to go to bed.”

 

“There is only one solution Potts, you have to stay awake with us until we go to bed. I’m sure Draco here will help you to find your bed.”

 

“Shut up Pansy! You’re drunk and you should stop talking now,” Malfoy sneered at her. “Potter, if you really can't get to bed by yourself I will help you up the stairs but you’re going to do the rest all by yourself. I’m not your house elf.”

 

“‘t would be nice, thanks Draco.”

 

He stood up and Malfoy pulled him towards the stairs. 

 

“Sleep tight my boys!” Pansy chirped as they left the common room.

 

“Come on, Potter, move. I will not carry you all the way up there, ” he said as they reached the stairs. 

 

Harry slowly began to climb the stairs; at one point he nearly fell over, but Malfoy grabbed his arm at the last moment to stop him from falling. 

 

When they reached their room Malfoy let go of his arm again and Harry stumbled over to his bed. He kicked off his robe, shoes and trousers on the way and laid down— he had fallen asleep before his head even hit the pillow. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

_ He was back in the forest again and somehow in his drunken state the dream was even worse. His parents screamed at him, Sirius laughed as he stumbled around and Lupin fired the Cruciatus curse at him; he could feel it ripping through his body, triggering every nerve to scream in pain.  _

 

_ The location changed.  _

 

_ He was at the Manor; Hermione screamed as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her. They couldn't help her and the screams got worse every second as they tried to find a way in to help her.  _

 

_ Once they finally stormed back into the room it was already too late. Hermione was dead, lying in a puddle of her own blood, empty eyes staring at the door they had just come through while Bellatrix stood over her and laughed maniacally.  _

 

_ They couldn't help her anymore, and she had been staring at the door waiting for them to come to her rescue, but she never got the chance to see them arrive.  _

 

_ The location changed again.  _

 

_ This time he was in the Room of Requirement. He was flying through the air, his lungs burning with smoke from the Fiendfyre, when he heard someone scream behind him. He turned to see Malfoy climbing frantically away from the flames and he turned around to help him, to save him.  _

 

_ Someone was in the flames screaming like a wild animal while being burned alive, but he could still save Malfoy, he knew he could. Except this time...he couldn't. He was too slow and Malfoy was already falling. Harry tried to catch him but his slick hand slipped through Harry’s and he fell right into the flames. The screaming doubled.  _

 

Harry heard a loud shout but he couldn't tell where it came from. 

 

“POTTER! WAKE UP!” Someone was screaming at him. 

 

But there was still the other person shrieking in pain. He needed to help them.

 

Wait.

 

“HARRY!”

 

This was a dream.

 

“PLEASE” 

 

He opened his eyes and quickly realised the screams he had been hearing were his own. He looked up into the tear-flooded eyes of Draco Malfoy, who stood over him, shaking him roughly to wake him up. 

 

“I’m sorry Draco, I must have forgotten to cast the silencing charm. I’m sorry.” His voice was hoarse and tears burned in his eyes as the scenes from his nightmare came flooding back. 

 

“I’ve tried to wake you for twenty minutes now! And what do you mean ‘forgot to cast the silencing charm’ how often does this happen? You scared me to death!” Draco sank to the floor beside Harry’s bed, furiously wiping away the tears that were still falling from his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Harry was sobbing now, his whole body shaking, and he couldn't think of anything he could say to make things better. So he just turned over and curled himself into a small ball, hoping the sobbing would stop soon.

 

Suddenly the side of his bed eased and he felt a hand tentatively stroke his hair. 

 

“It’s alright Harry. It was just a dream. I know how you feel, you don't have to be sorry about anything.” 

 

Draco carried on whispering while he stroked Harry’s hair as he cried into his pillow, wishing this night would end already. 

 

Once he calmed down a bit Draco stood to go to his bed again but Harry couldn't let him go. Not tonight, not now, he needed the calming presence by his side tonight. So he held onto Draco's hand to prevent him from walking away.

 

“Please, don’t go.”

 

“You’re drunk Potter, you don't know what you’re saying…” 

 

“No, I mean yes I probably am, but I know what I’m saying. Please don't leave. I hate being alone. And I hate it even more after a nightmare. Please stay, Draco.”

 

Reluctantly, Draco stared down at him. 

 

“All right Potter, but if you wake up in the morning screaming because of the bad Death Eater in your bed I’ll kill you! Make some space will you?”

 

He climbed into Harry’s bed and laid down. 

 

“Now sleep, Potter. I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

 

“Thank you, Draco,” Harry whispered, while closing his eyes. 

 

Just before he dozed off again he felt the hand start stroking his hair again and he heard a soft ‘You’re welcome, Harry.’

 

He fell asleep smiling this time. 

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up with a massive headache and a body wrapped tightly around his own. 

 

He looked over and saw Draco Malfoy next to him in bed and memories from last night flooded back. He didn't know what he should do now. 

 

_ Will Malfoy freak out when he wakes up? He also had too much to drink last night. What if he starts screaming at him for making him stay? What if they start fighting again just because he couldn't handle a nightmare alone? _ Harry started to panic. What would he do when Malfoy woke up and realised they slept in the same bed after barely speaking more than a few sentences with one another after years of fighting. 

 

In his panicked state he didn't notice Malfoy open his eyes and stare at him.

 

“Told you so Potter,” Malfoy mumbled. 

 

Harry jumped. “Told me what?” 

 

“I told you that you would hate yourself for asking me to stay in your bed when you woke up.”

 

“What are you talking about? I don't hate myself for asking you to stay.” He really didn’t; in fact, waking up next to him more often would be something Harry could get used to. Draco really looked beautiful… His hair was a mess and his face looked so soft while he was still half asleep. Harry felt the sudden urge to kiss him. Suddenly realising what he had just thought about the other man, he started to panic even more. 

 

“Doesn't look like it to me.” 

 

“No really, I’m only panicking because  _ you _ probably hate  _ me _ now.”  _ And because you look breathtaking even with bed hair— _ but he didn't say that part out loud. 

 

“Hmm is that so? Let me sleep for another hour and I will probably hate you less,” he mumbled as he turned over. 

 

If someone had told Harry just a week ago that he would soon wake up in bed with Draco Malfoy and a massive hangover, he would have sent them straight to St. Mungos. He couldn't believe that Malfoy was being so calm about the whole thing... maybe he hadn't yet realised what exactly had happened here: that they were in the same bed, probably still a bit tipsy, Harry wearing nothing other than pants and a ratty old shirt. Surely he would wake up later and freak out. 

 

“Potter, I can hear you thinking. Would you please just quiet your brain and sleep or leave and find us some hangover potion.”

 

Laughing softly, he turned to his side so he faced Malfoy’s back and decided he would also try to sleep for another hour. 

 

Sleep never came. He laid awake and watched Malfoy’s back move with every breath he took. He had time to think about everything that happened last night and came up with a plan, or maybe two, of what he should do next.  

 

But first, he need to find some hangover potions.

 

Silent as he could, he dressed quickly and went to search for Hermione. It was still early so he figured she would probably be in her room, so he went there first and knocked on her door. 

 

“Granger go and answer the door! Nobody would try to visit me at this godforsaken hour. And give me some of that, my head is killing me…” he heard Pansy’s muffled voice say. 

 

“I wonder if it’s a Slytherin thing to be so bitchy in the morning, or if it’s just you… Come in!”

 

A grin spread over his face as he opened the door and the first thing he saw was Pansy sprawled across her bed looking like shit. 

 

“I’m sure it’s a Slytherin thing ‘Mione, Malfoy is the same. He sent me to get him some hangover potion before rolling over to sleep again.”

 

“See Granger, at least I don't send you around like a house elf, could be worse. You look like shit Potter.”

 

“Coming from you…” 

 

“Good morning Harry, had a good rest last night?” she said, ignoring Pansy’s rant completely. 

 

“Not really, no. Do you have any potion left ‘Mione? My head is killing me…” 

 

“That head would kill me too, Potts,” Pansy mumbled. 

 

Hermione shot her a dark glare. 

 

“Yes, I filled my stock a few days ago because I knew this would happen… One for you and one for your grumpy Slytherin then?”

 

“He’s not  _ my _ grumpy Slytherin, but yes please.”

 

“Ha! As if! Judging by how much he talks about you, one would think you two were an old, bickering, married couple,” Pansy mumbled. 

 

“Don’t start with that Pansy or Harry will never leave again, ranting about Malfoy is one of his favorite things to do and I’ve got to look after Ron. You know I love you, Harry, but right now I’ve got to take care of bigger problems, so be a nice little boy and take this potion to the other moody Slytherin.”

 

With a snort from Pansy, he got pushed out of their room by Hermione. 

 

Trudging up the stairs again, Harry wondered what Malfoy had to say about him to his friends. They were a bit more than a month into their time back at Hogwarts and they had barely even spoken with each other. 

 

He found the other man just where he had left him. As Harry approached the side of his bed where Malfoy was he opened his eyes. 

 

“Please say you’ve got some hangover potion for me…”

 

“Yep, I went down to Pansy and Hermione’s room to get some.” Harry said as he handed one vial to Malfoy while he opened the other and shot it down in one gulp. 

 

“Ah that's better. Please tell me you didn’t tell Pansy about last night, I’ll never hear the end of it if you did.”

 

“No, I didn't. I’m not an idiot, and besides, I  _ also _ would never hear the end of it till my dying breath...”

 

“Good. I’m going to take a shower now.” 

 

He stood up and went to his wardrobe to fetch some clothes. Just after he left the room the door flew open again and crashed against the wall behind it. 

 

“Potts, where is Draco?” 

 

“How the hell did you manage to go from lying in bed looking like shit to looking perfectly normal and crashing into our room in less than five minutes?”

 

“First of all, I never look like shit, Potter.  Weasley came over right after you left and Granger kicked me out. Now I want to go to breakfast, but Draco isn’t here so I ask again: Where is he?”

 

“He’s taking a shower. Mind if I go with you? I’m sure ‘Mione and Ron will be busy for a while now.”

 

“Sure, let's wait here for the prince to finish his bath. It will be so much fun seeing the faces of the others when their golden boy sits at the Slytherin table next to a Death Eater and the girl who wanted to give him to old Voldy.”

 

“Huh, I wasn’t even thinking about that. I just wish they would leave me be, just once in my life, and let me do whatever I want to do. If it’ll be too much trouble I’ll go alone.”

 

“Shut it Potter, and don't you dare change your mind now. You'll go with us and you’ll enjoy breakfast. Maybe you should stick with us if they won’t leave you alone, no one's going to get on your nerves when you're around us. It’s the Slytherin charm, keeps them off.” She grinned. 

 

A few minutes later the door opened and Draco came in. “Pans, what are you doing here?” 

 

“We’re waiting for you to finally finish your outrageous morning routine so we can go to breakfast.”

 

“We?” 

 

“Yes Draco, we. Granger and Weasley are ‘busy’ so I’m taking my one and only true love, Harry Potter, with us to breakfast.”

 

“Fine.” Malfoy went red and turned around quickly. 

 

Again Harry had the feeling he was missing something as they went down for breakfast. Maybe Malfoy had a problem with him tagging along after Harry had nearly forced him to stay in his bed last night, or maybe he just didn't want to know that Hermione and Ron were having sex right now. Harry could understand both things. 

 

“Sure it’s okay if I come with you Malfoy? I mean yesterday…” 

 

“Yes Potter! Shut up will you? As Pansy said yesterday, it was really no problem for me to help you up the stairs.” He was even redder now and Harry decided it would be best to let it go. Pansy had a spark in her eyes that made him feel nervous. 

 

They entered the Great Hall and Harry sat down with them at the Slytherin table. Soon the other students started to whisper and stare at him but it took only one look from Pansy, nose held high and a dark look on her face, and everyone was suddenly busy with something else. 

 

“You're right,” Harry laughed, “I should stick around you more often. Your bitch-face is enough to scare everyone off.”

 

“You’re welcome, Potts.” 

 

They ate together and Harry thought he could never have so much fun while sitting with the snakes. 

 

He learned that Goyle was a real jokester and Zabini was great at imitating everyone, from student to teacher. Malfoy and Pansy joked along with them and by the end of breakfast Harry had tears in his eyes from laughing. 

 

“Potter, we're heading down to Hogsmeade tonight, want to join us? I’d be happy to carry you up the stairs when we come back.” Zabini winked at him. 

 

_ Wait, did Blaise Zabini just flirt with him? _ Harry wasn’t sure what he should say. 

 

“Of course he's coming along with us.” Pansy said, as if it really was already decided. 

 

“I am?” 

 

“Yes, Potts, you are. After last night you truly are one of us now; you can’t do anything about it. See, even Blaise here volunteered to take you to bed tonight if you can't handle your alcohol again.”

 

“Oh, I would do it even if there’s no alcohol tonight. See how heroic I am?” Zabini said with a dirty grin. 

 

“That won’t be necessary, Blaise. I handled Potter quite fine without any help from you or your filthy mind yesterday; I’m quite sure I’m capable of doing it again if necessary.” Malfoy scowled at the dark man. 

 

“No reason to jump at me Draco. I just wanted to be nice to our new, good looking friend here.”

 

Harry blushed a deep red and Pansy laughed and stood up. 

 

“I’m off to the library, I have to finish the homework. Draco you should come along, I know you have to do yours as well. Potts, we’re meeting at eight in the Entrance Hall. Don’t be late, I know you're probably going to go take a kip now.” And with that she left, dragging Malfoy along with her. Malfoy turned around one last time to shoot Zabini a dark look and then they were gone. 

 

“That was fun Potter, we should do that again tonight, ” Zabini said. 

 

“I literally have no idea what you're talking about, Zabini.”

 

“Oh my, this will be a hard piece of work. And it’s Blaise now that we’re friends.” 

 

“What will be a hard piece of work? What are you talking about Za … uhm Blaise?”

 

“Nothing, go to bed Potter.” 

 

“Call me Harry. Pansy says we're friends now and I don't want to get in her way.”

 

“At least you’ve figured that out, Harry. No one’s going to change her mind about that, ever. Go to bed.” 

 

“Bed is a good idea… So good, it could have been mine. See you lot later.” Harry went up and got straight into his bed, which still smelled like Malfoy he noticed—something like peppermint and citrus fruit. It took him only a few minutes to fall into a deep sleep. 

 

That afternoon Hermione came up to wake him. She apologized for her behaviour this morning by bringing him some food she had smuggled from the kitchen. They went down to the common room where Ron proceeded to beat him in Wizard’s Chess for the rest of the day while Hermione sat by their side reading. After dinner, they played a game of Exploding Snap with Dean and Seamus until it was time for him to leave so he wouldn’t be late to meet the others. 

 

Harry jumped up to fetch his jacket when he saw Pansy leaving through the portrait hole. 

 

“Where are you going mate?” Ron asked. 

 

“Oh, uhm, I’ve forgotten to tell you haven't I? I’m heading down to Hogsmeade with the Slytherins tonight, they invited me.”

 

“How the bloody hell did that happen?”

 

“Well, you two were ‘busy’ this morning so I went down to breakfast with them. It ended up being pretty fun, I think Blaise flirted with me, and then they invited me along tonight.”

 

“Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini? Harry, please do anything other than hook up with Zabini. My nerves are still shot because of the fact that you’ve snogged half of my siblings, they can't handle you with Zabini.”

 

“Well actually, Charlie and I…” 

 

“Stop! I don't want to hear more than I already know. Have fun with the snakes.” 

 

Harry grinned, then decided it would be easier to summon his jacket with a quick  _ Accio _ and made his way down to the Entrance Hall. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

They went to the Three Broomsticks, which was stuffed even for a Saturday evening, but they found a table at the far end where they could all sit if they just squeezed up a bit. Pansy pushed him and Malfoy into chairs next to each other so that they were sitting with their backs to the crowd and slipped into the chair on his other side. As they all sat Madame Rosmerta came over to take their orders.

 

“Miss Parkinson, on time as ever,” She smiled. “Whose turn is it this time to cover the first round?”

 

“Well since Harry here is with us for the first time I think it only fair that he covers the first, what do you lot think?” she asked the others. Before they could even agree, Madame Rosmerta interrupted them. 

 

“Harry Potter! I didn’t see you there! Long time no see, my boy. How have you been?”

 

“I’m fine Rosmerta. How about you?” 

 

“Fine, fine! Since you got rid of the pack business is better than ever! I don't want to make a huge fuss about it, but I do want to thank you—your visit is on the house tonight, if you accept, for your friends too, of course!”

 

He wanted to refuse, once again ashamed of his fame, but before he could say anything Pansy answered for him. 

 

“Of course he accepts, thank you Madame Rosmerta. The usual please.”

 

Happy with the answer, Rosmerta left them to take care of their order. 

 

“Don’t you dare say anything Potts! Drinks on the house are always something one accepts. We should have invited you along ages ago, would have saved us a lot of money.”

 

Rosmerta came back with a heavily laden tray levitating next to her and Harry realized he would be drunk for the second time this week if he wasn’t careful. 

 

“Cheers!” the Slytherins said all at once, and the night began. 

 

It went on with round after round coming to their table, Harry was careful this time to not drink too much but he was still quite tipsy by now. 

 

“Potts, last night you said you would tell us something about Granger and her furry little problem, remember? I think it's time you do so. I really want to hear that story.” Pansy slurred. 

 

Harry burst out laughing. “Yeah that's a great story, nothing I’m proud of, by the way,” he looked over at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, the other man had definitely had more to drink than him tonight. “Remember back in second year when there was this monster that turned students into stone? Well we—meaning Hermione, Ron and I—wanted to find the person that was responsible for letting it loose. After everything that had happened we thought that Malfoy was the one we were looking for.”

 

Malfoy let out a yelp. “What made you believe I would ever do such a thing?!?”

 

“Well you were a real poncy git most of the time; it was just logical for us back then. Never mind: we had to think of a way we could ask you about it, but without you knowing it was us. So Hermione brewed some Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom so that we could transform into Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. We had it all set up: we sedated Crabbe and Goyle—sorry for that by the way,” he shot a small smile at Goyle that only earned him a murderous glare, “and stole some hair from them. Bulstrode had gone home for Christmas but Hermione had picked some hair off of her robes before. When we drank the potion, everything went fine for me and Ron but Hermione didn't want to come out of her stall so we went without her. After we had a nice talk with our suspect in the Slytherin common room we went back to her to fill her in, just to find her covered in hair, looking like a cat with ears and a tail and everything! You should have seen it! Now I find it hilarious but back then it was a real shock.”

 

The whole table was screaming, except for Malfoy. He pouted at them and took a sip of his drink. 

 

“Oh stop pouting honey, the story is hilarious and you really were a git to them.” Pansy said. 

 

“I’m not pouting… Just don’t think it's so funny.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Harry, looks like Draco won’t be available to take you to bed tonight because he’ll be too busy sulking around.  _ My _ offer still stands by the way.” Blaise chimed in from over where he sat as he, once again, winked at him. Malfoy sent him his best death glare. 

 

“Okay boys, before you start killing each other we should go back to the castle. So drink up, it's getting pretty late,” Pansy commanded. 

 

They slowly made their way back to the castle. Harry noticed he was the only one not stumbling around and he was pretty proud of that. Malfoy seemed to have had the most to drink judging by the way he was walking, so Harry moved closer to him so that he could catch him in case he ended up tripping over his own feet. When he got close and saw Malfoy’s face he realised that the other man was still sulking. 

 

“What’s the matter, Draco?” Harry asked quietly so that the others couldn't hear him.

 

“I can't believe you thought I would do such things! I wasn’t that bad!” Malfoy whispered furiously back. 

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We all did things back then that we aren’t proud of…”

 

“Don’t come at me like that Potter, you just said I’m a poncy git…”

 

“No I said you  _ were _ a poncy git, but you aren’t the same anymore, just like the rest of us. Please stop sulking, it really was funny.”

 

“I’ll give that a try in the morning. For now I just want to go to bed, assuming we ever reach that infernal castle.” Malfoy slurred just as he stumbled over his own feet. 

 

Catching him before he fell down, Harry hooked his arm into Malfoy’s as they walked on. 

 

“Looks like the tables have turned, Draco,” Pansy called from behind as she laughed. 

 

They reached their dormitories without anyone falling over again, which was a small miracle. Harry didn't let go of Malfoy until they stood in front of his bed. 

 

“Thanks Potts, was fun today,” he said as he sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes.

“Yeah it really was, maybe I’ll come along next time too. ‘Night, Draco.”

 

“Good night, Harry.” 

 

Harry went to take a shower. When he came back he found the curtains around Malfoy’s bed closed, his shoes and clothes on the floor next to it. Usually he kept his stuff neatly folded on a chair next to his bed, obviously that didn't occur to a drunk Malfoy. 

Harry went to bed, this time remembering the silencing charms as he laid down. 

 

The negative side of sleeping all day was that he couldn’t sleep now, so he picked up his defense against the dark arts book from his nightstand and started to read. Their new teacher wasn’t that bad but he would be retiring soon and his class was pretty boring for all of them. He just couldn't teach them anything new after all the things they had gone through. He was in the chapter of practical defense tactics for when spells just didn't work anymore when his curtains slipped open and a tired-looking Malfoy with messy hair stood in front of him wearing only a white shirt and boxers. 

 

“I can't sleep, Potter.”

 

“Uhm…” Harry’s brain couldn't cope with the view. 

 

“Yes, exactly my thought. Move over, your bed is softer than mine. I’ll sleep here again tonight.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re drunk and tomorrow you will be the one freaking out on me and I’ll probably wake you up with another nightmare and you’ll kill me.” Harry wasn't sure why but at some point during his ramble he had moved over to make some space for Malfoy. 

 

“Mhm, I’ll wake you in case of a nightmare. Or I’ll wake you up with my own. Just want to sleep. And I’m not going to freak out in the morning like you did, I know what I’m doing. Except if Pansy sees me here. Then I’ll tell her you kidnapped me,” he said as he slipped under the blanket and pressed his ice cold feet against Harry’s legs. 

 

Harry yelped and threw his book out of bed at the icy contact. With a low chuckle Malfoy turned around to face the curtains. 

 

“Lights out Potter; I want to sleep now.” He yawned, “And don't you dare move your legs away. I’m freezing to death.” 

 

That wasn't a lie; Harry soon realised that the entire body of the man next to him was shivering. He cast a silent  _ Nox _ and tried to sleep as well. 

 

After a few minutes he gave up; Malfoy was still shaking so much that Harry couldn't take it anymore. With a huff, he turned over to pull the other man flat against his chest and wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“What are you doing, Potter?” Malfoy asked, a slight panic in his voice. 

 

“I’m warming you up because I can't sleep with you making the whole bed vibrate with your shivering.”

 

“Mhm, admit it Potter, you just can't keep your hands off of me,” he chuckled. 

 

Harry was happy that Malfoy couldn't see him. Actually, he was pretty happy with the entire outcome of this night now, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. 

 

“Didn’t you want to sleep?” he said instead.

“So you won’t deny it then. Fine by me, Potts. Knew you were a cuddler.” 

 

At that, Harry started to remove his arm but before he could even move it an inch Malfoy grabbed his hand and pulled him back, even closer than before. 

 

“No! You’re warm. Didn't mean what I said. Just stay and sleep,” he mumbled as he drifted off. 

 

Harry chuckled softly, and deeply breathing in the smell he had become so attached to since yesterday, he also fell asleep. 

 

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so good and  for the whole night at that. 

 

Probably sometime around his third year in school. 

 

Malfoy was cuddled up against him, his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and his head resting on Harry’s shoulder, his hair tickling his nose with every breath he took. 

 

Malfoy woke up with a low groan and looked up at him. “Oh Merlin, I really came over last night, I thought that was a dream.”

 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. “Is it my turn now to say ‘told you so’?” 

 

“Shut it Potter. You are not allowed to talk to me until I have something to fix this massive headache. I’m too old to drink two days in a row.” 

 

“Hermione gave me some more hangover potion yesterday.” He cast a quick  _ Accio _ and gave the vial to Malfoy. 

 

“Sorry for invading your space, Potter. Thanks for letting me stay, it won’t happen again.” Malfoy made to get up, but quickly realised what he was wearing and yelped and pulled the whole blanket over him. “Bring me my clothes, Potter,” he said through gritted teeth. “Please.” He added as an afterthought. 

 

“What’s the matter? There’s no one here except us and we’ve already slept like this.”

 

“Just do it, will you?” 

 

Harry got up to grab the clothes Malfoy had discarded yesterday next to his bed and gave them to him. Just seconds later, Malfoy emerged from Harry’s bed fully clothed and headed to his wardrobe to pick new clothes before heading to the shower just like he had yesterday. 

 

“I really don't get these Slytherins…” Harry mumbled to himself as he grabbed Malfoy by his arm before he could leave. 

 

“Listen Draco, it's not a problem for me when you come over to my bed. Actually, I realised I sleep better when I’m not alone, so don't apologize for it will you? Just come over whenever you want to and I promise I won't tell anyone. We all went through some massive shit, you and I more than anyone else, so please just stop freaking out about Merlin-knows-what and trust me. I’m not going to use anything here against you…”

 

Malfoy wrenched his arm free and with a shouted “leave me alone Potter!” he stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

The next week went like shit. It seemed like Malfoy tried everything to avoid him; every night when Harry came to their room the curtains around Malfoy’s bed were closed and when he woke up in the morning the bed was already empty. In their shared lessons Malfoy didn't even look at him and he ran off as soon as the teachers ended them. Harry had no idea what he had said or done that would have caused the other man to be so royally pissed at him. 

 

Thursday afternoon he sat at the Quidditch pitch, watching the Gryffindor training session and thinking, for the thousandth time that day, about what the hell he had done wrong when Pansy sat down next to him. 

 

“Okay Potter, why have you and Draco been moping around since Sunday?”

 

“I’m not moping.” 

 

“Yes you are. So for the love of our great Salazar Slytherin, tell me what happened because I swear I will kill someone if you two don't stop.”

 

“I really have no idea Pansy, everything was fine until I saw him in only his boxers and a shirt and he suddenly freaked out. I told him that whatever his problem is he can trust me, but that made it even worse and he shouted at me and stormed off. I didn’t even really look at him before he went into beast mode, so you see I really have no idea what happened,” Harry huffed, exasperated. 

 

“Oh Potts, you two are going to drive me crazy before the end of the year… You did nothing wrong so stop looking like shit. Draco has some small issues since the war and nothing that you could have said or done would have changed that outcome. He’ll come around soon, I’ll talk to him. I can't stand it when you look like a kicked puppy and I also can't stand his rants about you anymore. I had to listen to those already for six years and I won't do it again this year!”

 

Pansy stormed off, leaving him behind to watch the rest of the training. Harry had no idea why the Slytherins always had to storm off all time. 

 

He spent the evening with Ron and Hermione and as he went to bed he saw the same thing as every night: Malfoy’s closed curtains. 

 

Friday morning at breakfast Hermione finally had enough. “Stop it, Harry!” 

 

Surprised by the sudden outburst, he jumped nearly into next week. “Gods ‘Mione, was that really necessary?”

 

“Yes! You’re obsessing over Malfoy again. All week long you’ve done nothing other than stare at him. If you two can't be peaceful for once in your lives then that is your problem, but I don't want to go through sixth year again!”

 

“I was not obsessed with Malfoy in sixth year and I sure as hell am not now!”

 

“Please,” she rolled her eyes, “you did nothing other than stare at the map all day long looking for him then and now you sitting here all week, staring again. That, my friend, is an obsession.”

 

“Fine, I’ll stop just so you can see that I am, in fact, not obsessing over Draco  _ fucking _ Malfoy.”

 

Hermione looked at him with a worried expression. “Okay, what’s actually wrong Harry? What happened that made you like this again? I really thought you two were getting along now.”

 

“Nothing happened. He just shouted at me one morning and now he’s ignoring me. I’ll stop now, so please let it be and don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Okay, so what are we doing today?”

 

“Mate are you in for a small Quidditch game after classes? I really want to get on a broom again.”

 

“Hell yes, that would be great Ron.”

 

After lunch they had gotten enough players together for a game, so when classes ended they all raced out of the castle and onto the Quidditch Pitch. 

 

It was a sunny afternoon and as Harry hopped on his broom and shot right into the sky he could feel every shit thing that happened stay back behind him. 

 

It was just him and the wind in his ears as he searched for the snitch. 

 

He saw something shiny on the far end of the pitch and with a wild laugh the hunt began. 

 

After hours of playing some pretty unfair games of Quidditch, they all went back in to have dinner in the Great Hall. Harry had a bright smile plastered on his face and for the first time this week he wasn’t thinking of Malfoy. 

 

Later that night they all sat around the fireplace in their common room; Harry was chatting with Neville and Ginny when a Patronus appeared next to him. It was a beautiful black panther, but Harry was at a loss because he had never seen it before. The panther looked around and opened its mouth to speak and the voice of Pansy came out. 

 

“Heyyy, Potts, I don't want to alarm you but we are on our way back to Hogwarts and I think I broke Draco. He’s pretty drunk and is demanding to speak to you and says that you and your unruly mop of hair should get your arse down to the entrance because somebody has to help him up the stairs and we are not allowed to touch him. So please get your pretty arse down here so I can finally be free of his rants. We’ll be there in about fifteen minutes and I will kill you if you aren’t waiting for us!”

 

“What the hell was that all about?!?” 

 

“Believe me Ron, I have no idea.” Harry couldn't believe what was happening.

 

“You better go now. I believe Parkinson when she says she’ll kill you. That woman is mad!” his best friend looked truly disturbed. 

 

“Don’t tell me you are scared of Pansy, Ron.” Harry laughed as he stood up to make his way down through the castle. 

 

“Hell yes I am! Good luck with that mate,” Ron called after him as he shut the portrait hole behind him. 

 

Harry waited for the others right outside the castle; he could hear them before he even saw them. Pansy and Malfoy were bickering back and forth the whole way up to him. 

 

“Thank Merlin you’re here Potter! He’s your problem now! Come on guys let's raid the kitchen and let Harry take care of him before I kill someone.” Pansy pulled Blaise and Goyle away and walked right into the castle. 

 

Goyle shot him a look that clearly meant ‘sorry’ as he passed by and with that he was alone with a really, really drunk Malfoy. 

 

“Pottaaa! Here to save me again!” he chuckled as he stumbled in his direction. 

 

Harry moved quickly to catch him before he could fall over. Holding him up by his waist, he started to move slowly toward the entrance and up to their room. 

 

“Come on Draco, let's get you to bed.”

 

“I’m not tired! Jus’ a bit drunk! 

 

“Maybe a bit more than just a bit, don't you think?” Malfoy wrapped his arm around him as they moved up the first set of stairs. 

 

“You sound jus’ like Pans… It’s her fault and Blaise, they were mean today. Never shut up ‘bout you.”

 

“Oh really?” Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit.

 

“Stop laughing, Potts! They really were mean!” Malfoy whined. 

 

“Sorry, I can't help it. What did they do?” 

 

“Pansy yelled at me for ignoring you all week and Blaise kept talking ‘bout your arse.”

 

“He did what?” Harry spluttered.

 

“Kept. Talking. About. Your. Arse! Do you even listen to me? Not really nice of him talking about you like that.”

 

“If you say so. Draco, why  _ did _ you ignore me all week?”

 

“Bring me to our room and maybe I’ll tell you then. Can’t risk that you won’t help me back.”

 

“Okay, come on, we’re nearly there. And I wouldn’t leave you here, you ought to know that.”

 

“Never can be sure ‘bout such things… “ he slurred. 

 

They finally arrived at the tower and Harry managed to drag the half asleep Draco through the portrait hole. The others still sat around the fireplace and stared at them as they passed by. 

 

“‘Mione please tell Pansy when she comes in that we made it and that I’m taking him up to bed, would you?”

 

“Of course, Harry. Good night, Draco!” 

 

Harry was surprised to hear a slurred “‘Night Granger!” before they made their way up to their room. 

 

Finally, they made it through the door and Harry helped Draco over to his bed and sat him down. 

 

“No! I want to sleep in your bed again… I mean, if you let me... Don't want to sleep alone… “

 

“Depends, will you shout at me again tomorrow morning?” 

 

“Not if you bring me my pyjamas, promise.” 

 

Harry chuckled as he picked up Malfoy and carried him over to his bed. Draco yelped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

 

“What are you doing! Put me down! I’m way too heavy for this stunt!”

 

“No you're not; it's easier this way. If I had to wait for you to stand up again and move over here we wouldn’t get in bed until tomorrow. Where are your pyjamas?”

 

“Under my pillow…”

 

He grabbed Draco's pyjamas and brought them over to him. 

 

“Turn away Potter! I’ll let you know when I’ve managed to dress me again.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes but turned around and waited till he heard Draco say that it was safe to face him again. 

 

He went over to his bed, pulling off his clothes until he stood only in his boxers and a shirt and slipped under the blanket next to Draco. 

 

“So will you tell me now why you’ve ignored me?” he asked. 

 

“Mh if I must. I don' want anybody to see me without my long sleeves. All that everyone sees then is the Mark an’ not me. Didn't want to see that look on your face as well.”

 

Harry pulled him into his arms, he needed Draco to understand that he wouldn’t do that, but he didn't know how he could convince him. 

 

“Draco I wouldn’t… I know it's probably hard for you to believe me when I say that, but for me everything that happened between us, between me and Pansy, and hell, everyone else, it doesn't matter anymore. Just like your Mark. It's a scar left over from a war we all were too young to fight in and nothing else. You don't have to hide it around me. I’ll not think badly of you just because you have it… “

 

“It’s better I don't risk it.” Draco looked anywhere but at Harry. 

 

“One day you’ll know. Until then, I’ll keep my eyes closed when you get dressed. Now go to sleep Draco.”

 

“Don’t leave me, Harry.” he mumbled as he curled around Harry’s side. 

 

“Not even Pansy could force me out of a bed with your drunk arse in it.” Harry chuckled softly. “I’m enjoying this way too much… I kinda like you in this state, all nice and cuddly…”

 

“Mh fuck you too, Potter.”

 

With Draco curled around him sleep came easy for Harry that night. 

 

A groan to his right woke him. Sleepily, he rolled over to see what was happening.

 

“Harry please kill me…” Draco had his arm thrown over his eyes and looked positively green. 

 

“You’re not going to puke all over me and my bed now, are you?” 

 

“No, definitely not. But I’m going to kill Pansy and Blaise as soon as I am able to move again.” With another groan he lifted his arm away from his eyes to look at Harry. “How big are the chances that Granger gave you enough potion to cure me one last time?”

“As it so happens I have one left, right in the drawer on your side of the bed.”

 

“I’ve got a side now? Would you please conjure it or something, I can’t keep my promise to not sick everywhere if I move.”

 

Still half asleep, Harry cast a wandless  _ Accio _ and gave Draco the vial.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes, thank you…” 

 

“Mhm, now let me sleep again.”

 

“Should I go..?” 

 

“Not if you don't want to. Sleep, Draco.” 

 

When Harry woke up again he was alone in their room. 

 

He slipped out of bed and got dressed to go find the others. Breakfast probably was already over so he surely wouldn't find them there. Draco was nowhere to be seen, neither were Ron, Hermione, nor Pansy. So he followed the grumbling in his stomach and went to the kitchens to get a snack so he could survive till lunch. 

 

Walking through the corridors, he wondered if Draco was still mad at him, or even worse, mad at him  _ again  _ over something else this time. He had to find a way to show him that he really didn't care about the Mark, or their past. He had no idea how all of this had happened, he had hoped for a normal year for once but he hadn't even made it to Christmas before he had fucked up everything once more. 

 

Sharing his bed with  _ Malfoy,  _ of all people, wasn't what he'd call a  _ normal  _ thing to do… Befriending the Slytherins was one thing, but whatever it was that he did with Draco was totally and absolutely—

 

“Hey little brother! Why are you stomping around like an angry Hippogriff in heat?” 

 

Harry jumped into next week as Fred glided out of the wall next to him, ripping him out of his slightly panicked pondering. 

 

“Do you think if I do that more often you'll die of a heart attack? I want to see McG's face when you're ghosting around here with me,” Fred laughed. 

 

“If you kill me I will make the afterlife a unpleasant experience for you,” Harry huffed, still trying to get his rapidly beating heart back under control. 

 

It wouldn't surprise him if that was how his story ended, but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about Draco anymore. 

 

“Any chance your aggressive stomping has something to do with a certain blond Slytherin I overheard only a few minutes ago?”

 

“You've seen Draco? Where is he? What did he say?” Harry could feel the heat spreading over his face but he didn't really care that much about it. 

 

“So it's true. You're mingling with the enemy.” Fred grinned and floated in his way so Harry had to stop so as not to walk through him. He had had enough encounters with walking through ghosts to last him a lifetime.

 

“He's not the enemy anymore—”

 

“Slytherins always were the enemies, Harry. Where is the fun in playing Quidditch if you don't have an enemy you want to beat to the snitch?” 

 

“Oh, that, uhm I guess if you look at it that way you're right. But still, I'm not mingling with—”

 

“He's in the kitchen pestering the elves to prepare you your favourite breakfast so he can bring it to you. If that isn't proof for mingling with the enemy I don't know what is. So what's going on between you and the little snob? Do I have to be nice to him now? Oh my poor mother's heart, I don't know if she can take the news.” 

 

Fred threw his arm theatrically over his eyes and swayed backwards as if he was about to faint, and Harry couldn't help the snort that escaped him. 

 

“Speaking of mum, I think she's coming over here for Christmas dinner this year, dragging along the whole family. Bill sent a letter to Ron that she's doing much better since she spoke to you.”

 

This stopped him mid faint; looking excitedly at Harry, he hovered closer and grinned. “You should have told me sooner little brother. There is a lot to organise before then. Do you know where Ginny is?”

 

“Uhm, probably up at the pitch using the last few snow-free days to fly without freezing her bum off.”

 

“Yep, sounds about right. Enjoy breakfast, talk to you later!” With that, Fred floated right through the wall to go look for Ginny.  

 

Shaking his head, Harry started to walk towards the kitchen again. Whatever Fred was planning, something told him he wouldn't like it. 

 

Tickling the pear, he stepped into the kitchen and was faced with a red-faced Draco next to an angry Kreacher, seemingly in an argument that had been going on for a while. 

 

“Young master Malfoy uses too much butter on the toast. Even if master Potter enjoys his bread wet and greasy, master Malfoy shouldn't support this disgusting mannerism. Young master Malfoy should teach him some class—”

 

“I'm not here to discuss Potter's manners with you, Kreacher. I wanted a simple breakfast but you sent everyone away so you could rant while I do all the work!” Draco retorted angrily while clanking the knife onto the plate before spelling a ton of marmalade on it. 

 

“Kreacher knows Master Malfoy can do this simple task on his own. He's just here to supervise.”

 

Draco snorted as he picked up the knife again to spread the marmalade over the toast. 

 

Kreacher's ears started to shake angrily and Harry decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to step in before somebody got killed.

 

“Good morning.”

 

The knife flew out of Draco's hand and Kreacher turned so fast he slipped on the tiles and nearly fell down. 

 

“Master Potter finally came out of bed then. Will Kreacher now be free to do his actual work? Or do the masters need anything else from him?”

 

“Stop pestering Draco, Kreacher. Go back to whatever you were doing before Draco came down here.”

 

“Yes, master Potter. Enjoy your breakfast. Kreacher hopes one day master Potter will learn to eat proper food.”

 

“I’m sure I will. Bye Kreacher.”

 

They waited until Kreacher had gone to do whatever he usually did before Draco snorted and picked up the knife once more to finish his task. 

 

“You ruined my  _ ‘sorry I was a dick’  _ surprise breakfast, Potter. If you ate toast with a decent amount of butter I would eat this myself now, but...” 

 

Harry stepped closer to Draco, who was staring at him as he set the knife down after having cut the toast into triangles, his eyes narrowed in mock anger. 

 

“I'll make it up to you next time I get a chance.” Harry grinned before he grabbed a triangle and bit off one of the corners. 

 

“Yeah? Enlighten me, how would  _ ‘making it up to me’  _ look?” 

 

“Hmm, how about dinner? Tonight in Hogsmeade? Only the two of us?”

 

If Harry wasn’t imagining it Draco's face turned a light shade of pink. “You know how that'll look, right?” 

 

“Yes. And…?”

 

“Alright. I have to meet with Pansy in the library first. Meet me at seven in the Entrance Hall.” With that, he stormed off and Harry was absolutely sure that he hadn't imagined the faint blush still brightening Draco’s cheeks. 

 

Taking the plate, he strolled out of the kitchen, humming happily that his big mouth hadn't gotten him into trouble for once. 

 

He only started to panic when his brain caught up to the fact that he had invited Draco to an actual date; and that Draco had said  _ yes _ . 

 

Picking up his pace, he began to look for Ron and Hermione. Harry had no idea how to tell them what he had just done, but he knew he needed their help or else he'd go mad waiting for tonight. 

 

* * *

 

When the time came he was practically vibrating from nervous energy while he waited for Draco to join him at the Great Hall. 

 

Hermione and Ron weren't surprised at all when he had told them the news and asked for help, support or distraction. Whatever they had to offer, he'd gladly take. 

 

They had only sighed before Ron went to Harry's room to pick up clothes and Hermione started to work on his hair. He had to give it to her, her practice on her own unruly locks had obviously paid off; when he looked into the mirror she handed him hours later his hair definitely looked tamer than it ever had before. She had even cast at least ten different charms on his hat so it wouldn’t mess up his hair when he wore it for the walk to Hogsmeade. 

 

He wasn't sure what Draco would say about his hair, or the outfit Ron had chosen for him, but it was too late now to change any of it; besides, Hermione would kill him if he ruined her hard work. 

 

When Harry spotted Draco pushing his way towards him through the crowd of students a dopey grin stole its way onto his face. 

 

Of course, this didn't stay unnoticed and people began to turn and look for the person responsible for Harry’s dopey grin, just to spot Draco at the receiving end. 

 

When Draco finally reached him, Harry held out his arm and waited for Draco to take it so he could guide him out the front door, knowing fully well this would be the main talk in Hogwarts over the next couple of days. 

 

But when Draco smiled at him he really couldn't have cared less. For once in his life he was going to do what he wanted to do and not what others expected from him, and he couldn't be happier. 

 

Time flew by and before Harry could blink twice they were already on their way back to the castle. 

 

He wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. Spending time with Draco was brilliant. After the initial awkwardness they had both laughed at how stupid they were and from then on the night went brilliantly. They had talked about small nothings and joked while they shared stories from their previous house parties, trying to outmatch the other with the craziest things they could remember until it was hard to breathe from laughing. 

 

After they had walked a few minutes in comfortable silence Harry felt Draco's hand brush against his and without thinking he took it in his own. 

 

Looking at Draco's moonlit face in profile, he saw him smiling and his chest felt like it would burst from happiness. 

 

This was how it was supposed to be: pure bliss, not caring about what the future might bring. Just them, being happy and free. 

 

Making a decision, he pulled Draco into his arms and pressed his lips against Draco's, letting out a content sigh when Draco leaned into him and kissed him back. 

 

When they parted some time later the moonlight had vanished and the first snowflakes had started to fall onto the Scottish grounds.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
